Daphne's Spirit Thingy
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot. An extended version of the deleted scene from the movie. Daphne has been captured and her body has been stolen from her. She is trapped in a magic cauldron with the souls of everyone else, including her friends. What will they do? How will they escape? What will they do while inside the cauldron? Let's find out! Please read and review.


Daphne's Spirit Thingy

Daphne had just been captured and brought to a mysterious chamber where Fred and Velma were taken the night before. She was standing on a small platform with her arms strapped to the arms of a column by metal latches. Two guys stood in front of her with their arms folded and behind them was a spiked cauldron with a glowing green cavern underneath it and above the cauldron was the masked wrestler who captured her, standing in a control area. Inside the cauldron there was a bluish white glow and it appeared as if something was moving inside it.

Daphne looked up at him as she angrily said, "You snuck up on me you jerk. Let me out!"

He said nothing and moved some levers, activating the claw above the cauldron; it looked like the claw from prize grabber machine Shaggy tried the night before.

Daphne showed a slightly uneasy expression as she saw it slowly start to move and said, "What is that? What are you doing? Let me go!"

She struggled as she tried to get her arms free, but to no avail; the claw moved toward her as it shined a light in her face.

She showed fear as it was getting closer and she said, "This can't be good."

The claw moved closer toward her chest and reached toward it while she nervously said, "No, no no no no no no no, no no."

The claw reached into her chest and grabbed something as a glowing bluish white light came from her chest and her voice echoed as she screamed in fear and agony, "NOOOO!"

The claw moved backwards as it extracted her spirit from her body; Daphne was now a floating bluish white protoplasmic head staring at her own lifeless body. She floated up and down with her hair floating at her sides while the claw held her "tail" from behind. The claw slowly began to pull her back as she stared at her lifeless body and gasped in shock.

She turned her head right, then left as she tried to turn to face the man controlling the claw while she said, "Hey, put back my spirit thingy!"

The claw kept pulling her back while she tried to move toward her body and looked at him and the two other guys as she angrily said, "Let go of me! Give me back my body so I can kick your butt! That's me over there! It belongs to me! Give me back!"

Realizing she could not get free she showed a bit of distress as the claw pulled her up and her hair drifted forward as she said, "That is so uncool!"

She saw her hair floating in the air in front of her and she wiggled a little as she whined, "And you're messing up my hair!"

The masked wrestler smiled as he chuckled sadistically, her hair was the least of her problems right now.

The claw held her high above the cauldron and began to move down while she floated up and looked at him as she tried to sound threatening as she said, "Yeah? Well the only reason you caught me was because you surprised me! If I had my body right now I would open up a can of Chinese butt whooping on you! If I had my arms I would knock your lights out! If I had my legs I would do a leaping kick in your face!"

The masked wrestler laughed with an evilly amused expression as she was not fooling anyone. She looked around a bit and saw the other two people and she looked and saw her lifeless body and she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. As much as she hated to admit it she was once again a damsel in distress and she was helpless to escape. However she was still too stubborn to accept that she needed anyone's help to escape as she looked around and moved her head a bit as it was now the only thing she had to move. She was still determined to somehow escape and get back to her body by herself. The claw stopped moving and Daphne looked down and showed a bit of fear as she was only a few inches above the cauldron. She looked down to see that it was full of liquid and that in it was a small, slow moving, whirlpool of souls that seemed to go on forever. It soon became clear that they were about to put her in with the rest of the souls they had stolen from people.

She turned up and looked at the masked wrestler and angrily said, "You're a jerk! Capital J-E-…"

The claw quickly moved down and she let out a cry as it dunked her protoplasm into the cauldron causing a small splash.

She drowned in the sea of souls as she bubbled, "Erk!"

The claw emerged from the water, no longer holding onto Daphne as it had its fingers apart. Afterwards one of the creatures from the night before climbed out of the cavern beneath the cauldron. The creature grabbed the edge of the platform and jumped up in front of the cauldron and walked past it as it snarled a bit. The creature went up Daphne's lifeless body with an evil grin as it chuckled deviously as it looked at her body. It grabbed her chin with its left thumb and index finger and tilted her lifeless face up as it had its thumb on her chin. The creature smiled evilly as it tilted her head up and opened her mouth and chuckled evilly as it put its right hand up while it held her head up with one finger. The creature's right hand suddenly began to evaporate and turn into a stream of mist that entered Daphne's mouth. The monster growled a bit as its face then entered into the mouth and Daphne's body moved and twitched little as the monster's body transformed into a mist that entered her body through the mouth. The end of the stream entered the mouth and Daphne's body opened its eyes and stared forward with demonic expression, the creature had possessed Daphne's now vacant body. The creature in Daphne's body turned its head as it looked around through the eyes of its new vessel. The two men standing at the sides walked up close and stood to the sides of the creature in Daphne's body.

The creature turned to the one at its left and spoke with a male voice as it said, "Umando."

The creature turned to the other one to its right as it said, "Donblum."

The two men released the latches restraining Daphne's arms and the creature whipped them down to its sides and stood for a moment.

It turned to the man to its right again as it said, "Akodu."

It turned to the other one as it said, "Mikenopa."

The creature then moved Daphne's arms straight out to its sides and the two men grabbed its new arms and helped the creature down from the column. The masked wrestler left the control area for the claw while the creature walked out with the two men, ready to begin its knew life in its new self.

Meanwhile inside the cauldron

Daphne's protoplasm had just been dunked into the liquid containing all the other ones, which seemed to go on forever. She tried her best to swim around but it was very difficult for her to move through the water, especially since she no longer had any arms or legs to move. The vat's current was slowly moving all the souls in a circular motion like a whirlpool; Daphne moved with the current and was able to move up and down and move left and right a few times as she tried to swim with her hair and "tail" flowing in the current behind her. She swam around the other protoplasms, all of whom looked scared and worried, as she looked around in thought, trying to comprehend what was going on and figure out how she was going to escape. She looked around and then saw the soul of the girl they just met, Mary Jane, floating to her right.

Daphne tried to swim through the water and made her way toward her and showed concern as she said, "Mary Jane, is that you?"

Mary Jane turned and looked at her in fear with her hair flowing in the current as she said, "Daphne?! They got you too? Oh no!"

Daphne tried to be confident as she said, "Calm down, I'm going to get us out of here. How did they catch you?"

She still showed fear as she said, "After the last time I saw you I went to go find my friend, but she was different! She roared like one of those creatures from last night, then a bunch of others showed up and caught me. They brought me into this spooky cave and took out my soul and put me in here with the rest of them!"

Mary Jane gasped as she had a scary thought as she looked at Daphne and said, "Oh no, what if they got Shaggy and Scooby?! What if they're monsters now too?! What if they do something worse to them?!"

Daphne tried to calm her down as she said, "Calm down, Mary Jane, I'm sure they're fine. We just need to worry about ourselves right now."

Mary Jane looked forward as she kept floating in the current as she began to panic as she said, "What do we do? What if we can't get out? What if we're stuck in here forever?!"

Daphne reassured her as she said, "Don't worry, I'll get out of here and free all of you."

Mary Jane was still afraid as she asked, "How?"

Realizing that she still had no idea how to escape, she turned her eyes away in thought and then looked back at her and said, "I'll think of something. In the meantime just… keep your head on."

Mary Jane glared at her with a mildly angry expression as they kept floating in the current.

Realizing her poor choice of words, considering their current situation, Daphne sheepishly said, "Sorry."

Daphne turned away and left her as she followed the current in circular motion and tried to find something she could use to escape the cauldron. She looked down and saw that it seemed as though this cauldron seemed to go on forever toward a white light at the bottom and then she looked back up and could see the top of the cavern above the surface of the water. She tried to swim up to the top so she could get out but it was hard to do so when she didn't have a body to move through the water. The current kept pushing her in the circular motion as her hair flowed behind her; she looked around at all the protoplasms around her and saw that they were all scared as they looked at each other and whispered things. Daphne kept looking around, still trying to think of a way out, when suddenly she saw Fred and Velma's protoplasms floating higher in the current ahead of her. She swam as best as she could and gradually made her way toward them and then floated next to them as they were all being pushed by the current.

She showed a slightly relieved expression as she said, "Fred, Velma! You're okay!"

They both looked at her and Fred showed much fear as he exclaimed, "Okay?! OKAY?! Look at me! I'm just a head! My good looking body's gone!"

She showed a shrewd expression as she said, "Yes I can see they took your spirit thingies."

Velma's short hair was flowing behind her in the current and she showed a nervous expression as she corrected her and said, "Daphne, they have stolen our protoplasms, our life force, and the creatures are now walking around in our bodies. The only thing I don't know is what they want with our bodies, or what they're going to do with us."

Fred was now even more afraid as he panicked and said, "Oh man! What do we do?! What if we can't get out?! What if we're stuck in here forever?! I can't spend the rest of eternity in here! I don't wanna be a ghost! I don't even have a neck anymore!"

Daphne was annoyed by his panicking and she said, "Fred calm down, we're going to get out of here. I'm going to get us out of here."

Fred looked at her with shock and disbelief as he said, "How?! Last I checked you got caught too… again!"

Daphne showed an angry expression, she hated that he said that even though it was true, but she was too stubborn to accept that she did need help.

Daphne looked at him angrily as she said, "If I had a hand I'd hit you right now! And I don't need anyone to rescue me because I'm going to get out on my own! And when I get out I'll come back and rescue you two, because you got caught!"

Velma showed a nervously skeptical expression as she said, "Daphne, you don't understand, we're trapped in here with no way out. This cauldron is designed to keep us all in as the water holds us and the current makes sure we stay in the water. Even if we swim up to the surface we won't be able to get out. If my calculations are correct, the only way we'll get out of here is if someone on the outside comes and releases us from this cauldron, only then can we return to our bodies. Our only hope is that Shaggy and Scooby did not get caught and that somehow they'll find us and set us free."

Fred showed a very scared expression as he stared forward and said, "We're doomed."

Daphne still showed a stubborn and angry expression as she proclaimed, "No because I'm going to get out of here! I don't need Shaggy and Scooby to come find me! I'll figure a way to escape by myself. And then I'll get back to my body, solve the mystery, stop the monsters, and save you guys, all on my own! This time you guys are the damsels in distress, not me!"

Velma became tense as she said, "Daphne, you don't understand! There's no way out, we're all trapped in here! If there was a way to escape we would have figured it out by now. And we don't even know what the creatures want with our bodies, or what they're trying to do, or what they have planned for all of us in here! We're ALL damsels in distress!"

Daphne realized she was right but was still too stubborn to accept that she did not need rescuing and she remained persistent as she said, "Well… not me! I'm going to get out of here and save the day!"

Fred looked at her with no confidence and looked forward with a hopeless and scared expression as he said, "Like I said, we're doomed. I just hope that this that this is all just a bad dream and that I'll wake up soon."

Daphne showed an angry expression as she managed to swim closer to him and she floated right next to him as she said, "If you want to stay in here and wait to be rescued that's fine with me, but I'm getting out of here!"

Fred showed a skeptical expression as he sarcastically said, "We're saved."

She then angrily jerked herself sideways as she hit his right cheek, causing him to swish sideways slightly in the current as they kept moving in circular motion.

Velma tried to reason with her as she said, "Daphne listen, we need to use our heads, they're all we have right now. In the event we do somehow get out of here we should spending our time trying to figure out what the creatures are planning."

Daphne remained stubborn as she said, "You can do that if you want, but I'm going to get out of here and back to my body."

She swam a little bit ahead of them as Fred sarcastically said, "Good luck."

Daphne turned and looked back at him with annoyed expression, then she turned forward and managed to swim further ahead, past several other protoplasms with her eyes closed and her nose up as if to scoff them. Velma watched her stubbornly leave them and then she looked at Fred who showed his previous terrified expression.

She watched as Fred repeatedly said to himself, "Please let me wake up! Please let me wake up! Please! Please! Please!"

Velma then looked down deeper into the cauldron that seemed to go on forever and she looked around to see other people's protoplasms swimming in different directions, some were floating upward and others managing to swim in the opposite direction. She looked up toward the surface of water and could see the world outside. Realizing Fred and Daphne were not going to be any help and that there was no escape from their spiritual prison, she hoped that Scooby and Shaggy would somehow come through for them.

She willed herself to move up as she slowly began to float toward the top with a desperate expression as she said, "I hope Scooby and Shaggy haven't been caught yet."

Meanwhile

Shaggy had just fallen down the trap door Scooby fell into and unknowingly escaped the monster possessing Mary Jane's body. He screamed as he slid down the slide and landed in a spooky dark tunnel and tumbled on the ground for a moment.

He coughed a bit before he got on his knees and looked forward as he said, "Scoob?"

He stood up and looked back and forth as he said, "Scooby Doo, where are you?"

He walked forward hesitantly as he softly said, "Scoob?"

He slowly approached the edge of the cave wall and turned to see the chamber where the cauldron was. He could hear a noise coming from the cauldron that sounded like a faint voice saying something. He was afraid but showed courage as he ran toward the cauldron, stopping briefly to look around and make sure no one was there to catch him. He hurried up to the cauldron and moved around it as he looked into it to see the sea of spirit heads swimming around inside it. He had no idea what it was as he stared into it with his mouth agape.

He looked up and around curiously as he heard an echo of Velma's voice saying, "Shaggy! Shaggy!"

He looked back into the cauldron and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw next.

Velma, who saw Shaggy standing over the cauldron, managed to float to the surface of the water and stuck her face out of the water as she kept floating while she said, "Shaggy!"

He showed a terrified smile as he waved his left hand and said, "Velma."

He softly said, "I'll save you."

He held his right hand out and hesitated for a moment before he reached into the water and grabbed Velma by her "tail".

He pulled her out of the water and held her in front of his face as she gratefully said, "Thanks Shaggy. Boy am I glad to see you."

She showed an urgent expression as she bobbed up and down in his hand with her hair hanging down and looked around while she said, "Now let me go so I can return to my body. And then get out of here before they find you and steal your protoplasm too."

Shaggy slightly nodded as he understood as he released her and she flew down the tunnel in serpentine as she screamed, "I always knew you were a hero Shaggy!"

Shaggy turned and looked back into the cauldron to find the others, while also making sure no one would walk in and find him.

He then noticed Fred's protoplasm float to the surface, Fred managed to float up and stick his face out of the water as he noticed Shaggy and showed fear as he said, "Hey!"

Shaggy quickly reached in and grabbed Fred's "tail" and pulled him out and held him in front of his face as he said, "Hey buddy."

Fred bobbed up and down in his hand as he showed fear and said, "Shaggy! Listen man, someone must have spiked my root beer last night. Talk me down man! Talk me down!"

Shaggy showed a slightly scared expression as he said, "Fred, you're a freaking protoplasmic head!"

Fred closed his eyes and cringed his face, but then calmed down and looked downward while saying, "I know. But I'm still the best looking protoplasmic head here. I mean…"

Shaggy then hit him from underneath with his left hand like a volley ball, sending Fred flying down the tunnel as he made sideways loops through the air as he screamed, having no idea where he would eventually end up. Shaggy looked back in the cauldron and kept looking as he reached his right hand in and pulled out another protoplasm.

However this one was a man he didn't know, who gratefully said, "Thank you so much! You saved me! Thank you!"

Shaggy showed a slightly awkward expression as he said, "Sorry, I'm uh… looking for my friends."

He put the guy back in while the guy quickly said, "But…"

He let go and pulled his hand back out as he looked in the water, trying to find Daphne's protoplasm. Daphne was the hardest to find because she was still stubbornly trying to find a way out by herself. He soon saw her and reached to grab her when she looked up and saw him and, still being stubborn, trying to swim away from him. But he grabbed her by her "tail" and pulled her out of the water and held her in front of his face.

She bobbed up and down in his hand as she stubbornly and ungratefully said, "Put me back Shaggy. I'll figure a way out myself."

Shaggy was unconvinced as he said, "Like how?"

Realizing she still had no idea how to get out she briefly looked away and thought as she said, "I don't know. I'll…"

She looked away in thought for a second and looked back at him as she answered, "I'll use my tongue as an ore and swim to the edge."

Knowing that he couldn't leave her he said, "Sorry."

He hit her from underneath with his left hand like he did Fred, and Daphne screamed as she looped through the air as she tried to fly back to the cauldron so she could escape on her own. But she stopped in the air and her face stretched out like a rubber band and she screamed as she was slingshotted through the air. It sounded like someone let go of a rubber band as she was sent flying straight through the air, flying through the tunnel, with no idea where she was going or what she was about to experience.

 **Please review.**


End file.
